fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperSaiyanKirby/SSK Reviews Episode Two: Nickelodeon so far this year and Cartoon Network's comeback
Welcome back to SSK Reviews. Here, I will be reviewing Nick in recent months and Cartoon Network. Part One: Wow, Nick... really? Well, Nick isn't doing so good isn't it? Makes me wish it didn't cancel the crap they used to show. For those who don't know what I'm talking about, them welcome to "Wow, Nick... really?". Beware of the horrors I'm about to present. 2012 was a bit of a significant year for Nick. They cancelled Victorious, made a good TMNT TV series, and atleast attempted to air something that is mystery and suspenseful like House of Anubis. Then this year came. I know Nick has done cheesy and amature advertising for their shows since, like, 2011, but this year, they became even more amature-ish. They don't describe in promos what exactly happens in a show, like when they aired Evil Spatula, a SpongeBob episode that wasn't half bad. They didn't mention at all in the promos that Plankton controlled the spatula as a plot, of course, to steal the secret formula. And yes, I am mentioning the abomination of Nick Studio 10. These four teenagers hang around in a studio in Nick's Studio in New York, making everything seem derpy and all. Nick Studio 10 returns tomorrow, this time at 4 p.m. instead of 5 p.m. Nick is really taking further measures to screw itself up. All of us had mentioned this before, so I'll say it again for us: it interrupts the show and says it is an important announcement, followed by a viral internet clip, and then it goes back to the show, yelling "Nick did it!". Wow... Not only that, but they don't pause the show, you just miss some part of the show. One of the big reasons everyone hates this new "live" block. And the new bumpers they introduced back in February, well, it's Nick's horrible and terrible attempt at making creative bumpers like back in the 90s. They really should be doing better than that, really. Nick Studio 10 isn't the only thing interrupting shows. They are doing this for their new free Nick app. We see advertisements for this in each commercial break on Nick channels, and they are all both pretty terrible and pretty terrifying. I mean, there is this one advertisement with this Cyclops. It's horrific. I don't want to see that thing in my dreams. How do they interrupt the shows with the Nick app? Well, a golden curtain appears with a button that says "Do Not Press This". Someone presses it and it reminds you to buy the app. Yeah, like I really need your crap on my tablet or computer. The only thing that is appealing is that they do keep the audio of the show intact while they do this. Last but not least, Nickelodeon's Facebook. Now why am I bringing this up? Well, Nick doesn't focus on their shows anymore. Explains with the interruptions on the channel, but why Facebook? Well, they don't focus much on their shows either on their Facebook, they just post random things about famous people or whatever. It's pretty much the same thing they are doing on the channel. So, what has this resulted in? Well, Nick has lost about 30% of their viewers. Ouch. That's a big drop guys. Nick used to be the #1 place for kids, but apparently not anymore. With the trash Nick is doing, people are resorting to Cartoon Network or the Hub for network replacements. I can't say the same for Disney Channel since all they show is crap (except for Gravity Falls. I like it.). A message to Nick: "Shapen up. You will go out of business if you don't. You don't want that, do you?". What I think about this This is not very good. Nick has made mistakes in the past, but this the biggest one. 0/10 would stay away from this. That's my rating. Part Two: Cartoon Network's back to normal 2009 was a pitiful year for Cartoon Network. There were no new cartoons, they just gave up and aired live-action shows. Let's be thankful that now Incredible Crew is the final live-action show on the network now. Level Up and all those other shows are gone. This year, it's the most promising year for the network. Cartoon Network announced many new animated series like Steven Universe (created by Adventure Time crew member Rebecca Sugar), Uncle Grandpa (Secret Mountain Fort Awesome spin-off), and I Heart Tuesdays (created by Ne-Yo, like how Nick Cannon created Incredible Crew). Also, I took the liberty of looking online, and Cartoon Network announced no new live-action shows. Cartoon Network is definitely returning back to normal from it's pitiful era of live-action. They are making the right choice, and more importantly, getting more better ratings now. What I think about this Very great. They are sticking back to it's original purpose: cartoons. 10/10 would like again. That's my rating. Category:Blog posts Category:SSK Reviews